El hilo
by Judy Potts
Summary: ¡Spoiler alert! Del cap 50 del manga ;) Mikasa sabía algo que Eren no, ella tenía la bufanda como recordatorio y tras una breve confesión en el campo de batalla, decidió también hacerle un regalo al cambiante. (Mikasa x Eren)


El hilo.

.

Disclaimer: Nada en el universo de SnK me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama, todo salvo la historia que estáis a punto de leer. Espero la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté el escribirla, acepto comentarios, reviews, críticas constructivas, etc.

.

— _Hanji-san —Exclamó la chica haciendo una leve reverencia con los ojos fuertemente apretados, cuestión que tomó a la aludida por sorpresa. — ¡Necesito pedirle un favor!_

— _¿Qué pasa, Mikasa?_

— _Primero necesito saber si usted puede apoyarme, o incluso hacer algo para que me ayuden con mi misión de éste momento._

— _Haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos. —Mikasa levantó la cabeza un instante para ver los ojos de Hanji y se topó con una sonrisa cálida y tierna, casi maternal poco propia de_ La loca de los titanes _. Se miraron un instante más antes de que ella agregara. — ¿Es por Eren?_

 _Mikasa se sonrojó ligeramente por la sorpresa y bajó el rostro de nuevo._

— _Sí…_

— _¿Qué necesitas?_

 _Tomó una respiración profunda, levantó el rostro, se irguió en toda su estatura y simplemente murmuró —Hilo…_

¿Hacía cuánto de aquello? Zoe caminaba con un paquete bien envuelto mientras se preguntaba hacía cuanto la joven Ackerman había pedido _hilo_ para ella. De todas las cosas que había en ese mundo, de todas las rarezas que había visto alguna vez en su vida, nada se había podido comparar con el segundo solado más fuerte del mundo pidiendo aguja e hilo para ella misma. No, para un regalo para _la esperanza de la humanidad._

—Tch. ¿Y para qué quiere hilo Mikasa? Quién sabe. Son extraños. —Reflexionó planteándose abrir el paquete para conocer el contenido exacto del mismo. Mikasa le había entregado una hoja doblada apretadamente donde venían todas las especificaciones, incluso había insistido en entregarle lo poco que llevaba de dinero consigo para emergencias, sin embargo, Hanji dejó bien en claro que su regalo para ella sería pagar el material.

En realidad no era nada demasiado caro, unas monedas, pero eso no evitaba que la capitana muriera de curiosidad. —Tal vez sólo… —Murmuró para sí misma tomando los bordes del paquete.

—Hanji. ¿Qué haces? —Soltó Levi con su inconfundible tono frío y desapegado de hablar. La aludida dio un salto y ahogó un grito llevándose una mano al pecho. —Deberías estar limpiando.

— ¡Levi! ¡Deja de pulular por los rincones así sin más! Terminarás matando a alguien del susto con tus movimientos silenciosos y sospechosos… Ah, Levi ¿Has visto a Mikasa?

— ¿Ackerman? Está entrenando en su habitación. Ella no tiene sentido de supervivencia. —Dijo antes de avanzar hasta perderse en los pasillos. Hanji negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando hasta la habitación de la pelinegra.

Cuando la encontró, cubierta de sudor por las lagartijas que terminaba de ejecutar, negó con la cabeza preguntándose si de verdad ella no tendría instinto de supervivencia.

La chica por su lado levantó la mirada preparándose para el siguiente regaño pero se levantó en un instante al ver el paquete en manos de Hanji.

— ¿Los consiguió? —Dijo en un hilo de voz. Ella asintió extendiendo el paquete y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver a Mikasa apresar el paquete contra su pecho y esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó de él un ovillo azul intenso, suspiró y miró a Hanji agradecida. La capitana hizo su saludo y salió de la habitación de la chica.

—Es extraña. —Dijo para sí misma mientras avanzaba hacia afuera. —Es estoica hasta que se trata de Eren, y entonces… pum. Se viene abajo su máscara. Tal vez algún día ellos… —Murmuró con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Se llevó los puños cerca de la cara en aquel ademán tan propio de ella y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos con una sonrisa enorme. —Sí, sería interesante estudiar qué surgiría de ellos dos juntos.

Mikasa, tras haberse aseado y cambiado, estaba sentada en su ventana recordando las manos de su madre al indicarle cómo debía deslizar la aguja por la tela para que los hilos tomaran una forma delicada sobre la misma, que pudieran entrelazarse para que se fuera formando el collage o la figura que ella deseara, las alas de la libertad.

Su madre adoptiva, Carla, no sabía nada de bordados, así que ella jamás habría podido darle indicaciones al respecto, y ella había tenido que apañárselas para perfeccionar su técnica desde la soledad, por lo tanto, nadie sabía que ella aún conservaba el legado de su familia para el mundo.

Hacía tiempo que Eren usaba un pañuelo en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta para los entrenamientos, se secaba el sudor de la frente a menudo y seguía adelante. Ella tenía la bufanda de él, y ahora más que nunca quería hacerle aquel regalo.

Suspiró pensando en todo lo ocurrido horas antes, el ataque de los titanes, las palabras de Eren, mismas que no había sabido cómo interpretar en un principio.

 _Es sólo un pedazo de tela…_ _ **Haré esto cuantas veces sea necesario…**_

 _ **¡De ahora en adelante seguiremos estando juntos!**_

¿De qué hablaba?

La puerta de Mikasa se abrió y ella apenas tuvo tiempo de ocultar sus cosas entre los pliegues de su falda para levantar la vista hacia Levi. Ella bufó por lo bajo ante el escrutinio en su mirada.

—Señor. —Saludó secamente.

—No te estás matando. —Murmuró como si algo no cuadrara en la ecuación.

—No, aprovechaba la luz del sol.

—Bien. —Dijo casi como una orden. —Siga descansando, soldado. La necesitamos más de lo que cree y si tantas ganas tiene de proteger a Eren, será mejor que se reponga. O podrían terminar ambos muertos. —Y sólo Dios sabe cuánto Mikasa odiaba las pausas de Levi, sólo significaba que venía lo peor. —Tal vez lo que usted quiere es que eso pase. Eren y tú muertos juntos en combate. Desgarrador y poético. —Y salir dando un portazo sin darle tiempo a la chica para responder apenas nada. Lo odiaba.

Pero decidió ignorarlo, en parte tenía razón y Eren no era el único suicida de la situación.

Retomó el bordado, su legado a la humanidad según su madre. El regalo que ellas dejarían para el resto del mundo.

.

Eren entrenaba solo en el bosque, había dos soldados cuidándolo por órdenes de Levi, ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia. Había momentos en los que se olvidaba de ellos y pasaban a ser parte del paisaje, dos árboles más dispuestos ahí para su protección. Suspiró secándose la frente con el dorso de la mano y levantando la cabeza a las copas de los árboles. Oscurecía.

Miró a sus custodios que parecían estar aburridos ante la situación de tener que ver al muchacho entrenar sin hacer nada, aunque verlos morir de aburrimiento no podía compararse con sus rostros cuando los invitó a entrenar con él.

—Vamos adentro. —Dijo llamando su atención. —Ya casi es hora de la cena. ¿No? Y Sasha se ha esforzado en cocinar para todos.

—Sí. —Dijo uno de los dos mientras se desperezaba y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa.

—Si no les molesta. —Murmuró Eren adelantándolos. —Me cambiaré antes de cenar, pueden estar tranquilos. Aquí no puedo hacerles nada. —Y sus rostros de pánico ante aquellas palabras.

Amaba asustarlos.

Tuvo que contener la risa casi hasta la entrada. Aún tenía quince años, a pesar de todo cuanto ocurría a su alrededor, aún los tenía. Y en algunas ocasiones se divertía como si de verdad sólo tuviera quince años.

Llegó a su habitación y se sorprendió al ver a Mikasa dar la vuelta abruptamente, soltando algo que iba a dejar sobre su cama. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Espetó en lugar de saludar.

Mikasa, herida, bajó el rostro y avanzó hasta la entrada, dispuesta a irse, sin embargo, Eren la detuvo de la muñeca y la miró. —Lo siento, me refiero a que deberías estar descansando, no paseando por las mazmorras.

—Tú descansas en las mazmorras. —Dijo a manera de reclamo.

— ¿Qué llevas ahí?

—Esto… —Dijo mirando el paquete envuelto. —Es un regalo para ti.

— ¿Para mí? —Dijo recibiéndolo. —Ven a sentarte conmigo. —Pidió en tono amable deslizando sus dedos por la muñeca de Mikasa hasta entrelazarlos en los de ella, quien inevitablemente se sonrojó de una forma tan ligera que Eren podría haberlo confundido con el reflejo de las velas y las antorchas sobre la piel de alabastro de la chica, dándole propiedades ígneas. Ella asintió tras él y esperó pacientemente a que Eren desenvolviera el paquete.

Un pañuelo gris claro.

 _Como sus ojos…_ Pensó suprimiendo una sonrisa.

Un pañuelo cuidadosamente doblado sobre sí mismo que, al abrirse, reveló el símbolo de las alas de la libertad bordadas meticulosamente en blanco y azul con los bordes plateados. Al borde del pañuelo, el nombre _Eren Jeager._

La miró incrédulo.

— ¿Tú…?

—Sí. —Murmuró al darse cuenta de que Eren no podía pronunciar otra palabra. La abrazó con cuidado, ocultando el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. Ella posó una mano sobre su espalda y con la otra le acarició el cabello.

—Gracias, Mikasa. De no ser por ti no habría descubierto mi propia fuerza.

—No digas tonterías, lo habrías logrado, eres muy fuerte.

Eren levantó el rostro hasta quedar pegado frente con frente, sonrió para tratar de infundirse valor pero todo fue en vano en cuanto estuvo a merced de los ojos grises y tímidos de la chica que había crecido como su hermana y que sin saber en qué momento, se había convertido en la mujer de sus sueños.

" _ **Eren… Quiero decirte algo**_

 _Ella fue más valiente que yo…_ Admitió para sus adentros perdiéndose en el recuerdo.

" _ **Gracias… Por estar conmigo**_

 _Ella vio algo que yo no vi…_

" _ **Gracias… por enseñarme cómo vivir…**_

 _Y lo único que ha hecho… es vivir de acuerdo a eso que ella vio._

" _ **Gracias por cubrirme con ésta bufanda…**_

 _En ese momento me di cuenta —Haré esto cuantas veces sea necesario… ¡De ahora en adelante seguiremos estando juntos!_

 _En ese momento no lo entendí. No comprendí qué me movió a enfrentarme al titán con mis propias manos, no tenía fuerzas para transformarme o para seguir adelante, no tenía puesto mi equipo, no tenía manera de ganar y aun así…_

 _Por ella…_

 _Pero, incluso en ese momento yo no lo vi. Y ella lo tenía tan claro._

 _Ella podía dar su vida porque sabía por qué… Y yo…_

 _Y yo…_

Eren levantó el rostro y salvó la distancia que lo dividía de los labios de Mikasa, cubriendo su boca con ternura y decisión, falto de experiencia, sin saber cómo moverse o qué hacer. ¿Alguna vez había besado antes ella?

Porque aquellos labios… quería que sólo le pertenecieran a él, que la dulzura de su rostro, su mirada tierna, la misma mirada que le había dedicado horas atrás y desde hacía años… Que todo eso sólo le perteneciera a él.

Tomó su rostro, procurando mantener el contacto de sus labios con los de ella…

— ¿Por qué, Mikasa? —Murmuró apresando los cabellos de la chica para que no huyera. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Tú lo sabías, lo sabías antes que yo ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Porque… Porque te amaba lo suficiente para seguirte a la muerte y al mismo tiempo para dejarte volar a la felicidad… Yo… Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, pero tú…

Él la besó de nuevo, sintiéndose muchísimo más valiente que nunca y deseando acabar con la distancia entre ellos, porque entre ellos había un vacío terrible, un abismo a saltar, diferencias en muchos sentidos que tenían que terminar justo ahora.

¿Cómo?

No lo sabían.

Pero tenían la vida entera para descubrirlo.

.

Bueno, no sabía muy bien cual sería el resultado final de esto y aquí está, espero les haya gustado.

¿Merece algún Review? ¡Saludos!


End file.
